Dard Drak
Dard Drak é um dos membros mais antigos do Chat EEEE..., pertence à primeira geração de usuários e, mais que isso, esteve presente desde o princípio. Seu paradeiro, no entanto, é desconhecido atualmente. 'Eu não floodo, você sim' Quando jovem, Dard Drak foi um dos maiores delinquentes do tibiabr. Era uma thumb|Dard cumprindo pena em regime semi-aberto tormenta para o deus da justiça, Havengar, pois embora desrespeitasse as leis do fórum frequentemente, jamais o fazia com gravidade suficiente para ser banido: sofria apenas sanções leves, como alertas, humilhação em praça pública, proibição de jogar video-game e palmadas no bumbum. A leveza das punições contribuia para que Dard delas fizesse pouco, pois sentia-se inatingível. Embothumb|left|"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Dard Drak!"ra se tenha cogitado enviar Dard para um reformatório, essa medida nunca foi posta em prática e o espírito desafiador do jovem rebelde acabou por florescer. Eventualmente, porém, a frequência das infrações de Dard Drak se aproximou de um ponto que autorizaria Havengar a mandá-lo para o limbo. Nesse momento, Dard jurou para si mesmo que os moderadores seriam banidos antes dele, e gritou para o mundo: eu não floodo, você sim. Dard Drak nunca mais recebeu um alerta sequer, o que levou Havengar a imaginar erroneamente que, com a maturidade, Dard teria se regenerado. A verdade, no entanto, é que Dard apenas se tornou mais sútil no cometimento de ilícitos digitais. 'Ban' Cabe lembrar que este usuário foi banido uma vez no tibiabr. Como esse banimento se deu em função de pedido do usuário, costuma-se aceitar que o juramento de Dard não foi quebrado. 'Dard* :)' "Dard* :)" é a marca com a qual Dard registrava sua passagem pelos tópicos. Equivale ao Z de Zorro, à marca negra de Voldemort e ao Bat-sinal. Poucos usuários tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar os momentos místicos em que essa marca se modificou para revelar profecias aos olhos mortais, como a forma "Dad* :)", prenúncio óbvio de uma camisinha estourada, e "Sard* :)" cujo significado ainda permanece obscuro até mesmo para as mentes mais astutas do Chat EEEE... 'Vida profissional' Dard Drak não é apenas mais um jovem latino americano sem dinheiro no bolso, comothumb|Colegas de Dard Drak conquistando o pão de cada dia após uma chuva em São Paulo pode parecer no primeiro momento. Por trás da personalidade quase robótica desse usuário, há um bem sucedido resenhista de animes que não tem onde cair morto. Mas chegar ao topo não foi fácil. Antes de alcançar sua posição de destaque no mundo das resenhas, Dard Drak foi um competente agente do IBGE que vendia o almoço para pagar o jantar. O emprego tinha suas vantagens, dentres elas um colete mais do que fashion com o qual Dard poderia desfilar debaixo de sol e chuva. Antes, ainda, de trabalhar como empregado, Dard Drak tentou colocar em prática seus talentos para o empreendedorismo, fundando o jornal do off-topic no tibiabr. Tratava-se de uma publicação semanal com notícias e curiosidades. Embora tenha sido muito bem recebido, o jornal acabou sendo cancelado: Dard, pressionado para editar seu periódico, passava as noites em claro ouvindo uma voz gritar "DARD, CADE O JORNAL?", o que o levou a se desgastar muito. Além disso, por mais que tenha conquistado fãs por todo o território do tibiabr, a arrecadação do jornal não era suficiente sequer para pagar a internet que Dard usava para editá-lo. thumb|left|335px|A primeira adaptação dos textos de DardPara além do profissional, há ainda o artista. Dard Drak desejou a carreira de escritor, mas até recentemente não havia conquistado seu lugar ao sol. Nos últimos meses, no entanto, seu nome começou a ser amplamente divulgado graças à adaptação de suas obras na consagrada série de vídeos de youtube "Marcelinho lendo contos eróticos". 'Desaparecimento' Dard Drak está atualmente desaparecido. A polícia foi acionada, mas a investigações se desenvolve lentamente pois não se sabe se Dard Drak desapareceu por ser vítima de algum crime ou se desapareceu por ter cometido algum crime. O mais provável, no entanto, é que a lan-house que usava para acessar a internet tenha falido. Categoria:Usuários do ChatEEEEEEEE Categoria:Mulheres do Chat